


A thousand, millions years

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Demon Finn Balor, F/M, Magic, Reincarnation, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: You’ve always been a touch magic but you’ve gone your whole life thinking you’re the only one. Then you meet FinnExcerpt: Everyone knows that demons and magic don’t exist. They are fantasy, they are things that only exist in fairy tales. They’re things that are only alive in dreams. At least that’s what people think. You can’t say that you’re the authority on all things mystical but you’re certainly somewhat magical.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my tumblr http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com/

Everyone knows that demons and magic don’t exist. They are fantasy, they are things that only exist in fairy tales. They’re things that are only alive in dreams. At least that’s what people think. You can’t say that you’re the authority on all things mystical but you’re certainly somewhat magical. 

At least that’s what you’ve always called it. If you were asked to describe it you’d say it was an electric feeling. Like when static electricity builds up and zaps you. It doesn’t hurt but you know it’s there. Whatever the power is, it keeps you safe.

When you fell out of your tree house when you were twelve by all rights you should have broken you arm. The way you’d landed on it, the way it had bent under you as you hit the ground it should have broken. Instead you landed without a scratch. Oh sure you had leaves in your hair and you were covered in dirt but you were absolutely fine. Once you’d got your breath back you’d just scampered back on up the ladder.

Now, maybe it could have been explained as just one of those things. A fluke of fate that meant you’d had a near miss but the universe had smiled on you. Except it happened throughout your life and no one was that lucky. At thirteen you fell out of the tree house again. Admittedly you were a little clumsy and your mother had always said the tree house was a bad idea. If only she’d known.

This particular time you’d managed to pitch out head first. As only you could. You hadn’t landed on your head but it was damn close. You should have broken your neck at the very least. Same deal as the time before. You had leaves in your hair and dirt on your face but not an injury to be seen. By this point you were convinced you were magic.

Your magical energy or whatever it was always seemed to keep you out of harms way. Whether it was the car accident when you were seventeen or anytime you walked home at night and you got the feeling you should avoid a certain street. You didn’t understand it one bit but you were damn grateful for it and you always listened to it.

It was that magical electricity that led you to wrestling. Your very first match was the most indie show that had ever been seen by a paying crowd. A guy had been selling tickets outside the local gym and the feeling had nudged you towards him. You’d asked what he was selling tickets for and he’d told you it was for the local wrestling promotion. So you’d bought one, it wasn’t like they were expensive. Might as well see what your magic wanted you to see.

Now you can look back on it you know that the wrestlers in the ring were terrible. At the time though, with no other experience of wrestling, you’d been captivated by what they were doing. The passion they’d shown was endearing and you’d left that day wanting to watch every scrap of wrestling you could get your hands on.

You’d gone straight to the video store and rented every video you could. By the end of the week, the store employees knew you by name. You ran through their (actually quite impressive) collection like it was nothing. You’d thought to yourself what could you do ? That’s how you began wrestling yourself. You’d been willing to do anything you to live, breathe sleep wrestling. Once you’d started training you had never looked back. Now here you were, in the biggest company in the world, WWE.

It was a dream come true. Well, almost. The only real snag was Finn Balor. He was a great guy, you’d talked to him a handful of times and he was always really nice, really sweet. You also couldn’t deny that he was attractive. You had two working eyes, you knew that he was hotter than hell. The only thing that made you wary of him was that your magic went a little crazy when he was near you.

It was baffling. Never before had you seen it do some of the things it did around Finn. Things in the surrounding area had a tendency to float. Anything that wasn’t nailed down started to levitate and spin in lazy circles. The electrical feeling that had always steered you right, had begun to instead steer you towards Finn. No matter where you were or where you were going, somehow you always found Finn.

You did your best to avoid him. It was difficult and went against an instinct you’d been relying on your whole life but you just about managed it. You knew you couldn’t hide forever but you could do it long enough until you formulated a plan. You weren’t given that opportunity.

One minute your winding through the hallways making your way towards catering and the next you’ve been pulled into a dressing room. You never even saw the hand shoot out and grab your elbow. Before you know it you’re stood nose to nose with the very man you’ve been avoiding.

“Hello der Sweetheart. I’ve been waitin’ on ya and you’ve been avoidin’ me. That’s not real nice now is it ?”

Things in the room are already spinning. Hairbrushes, bottles of hairspray and mousse, clothes hangers, anything that wasn’t nailed down was floating. Finn’s Balor club jacket is whirling in a indolent circle, waltzing to a tune that cannot be heard. The fact that everything’s going haywire is the only reason you know that it’s Finn standing in front of you. Oh the body might be the same but in the driving seat behind the eyes ? You don’t know who it is but it isn’t Finn.

“What’s the matter Sweetheart didn’t ya miss me ? ‘Cause I know I missed yer somethin’ fierce”

You’ve no idea what he’s talking about. You’ve never met him before. Finn is staring at you waiting for you to say something and you don’t have anything to say. What could you say ? He cocks his head confused.

“Ya don’t remember me do ya Kitten ?”

You shake your head no. Unable to speak you’re so nervous, so unsure of what’s going to happen. He lifts his hands to your face and gently cups your cheeks. “It’s Balor Sweetheart. Think back, try to remember me Darlin'”

You close your eyes and think it on it. Balor. Balor ? You take a good five minutes and scramble through your mind. You come up empty and you’re about to inform Balor of this fact when you half remember a story you think that your grandfather once told you.

A long time ago there was a girl from a small village. She was stunning, a rare beauty indeed but the men of the village couldn’t seem to see it. So the girl watched as her friends, one after the other, went off and got married leaving her all alone. The girl wished every day to find love but no one seemed to want her.

One day, long after the girl had given up, a handsome stranger had wandered through the village. He’d gotten lost on his way to a nearby city. On his stop in the village he’d seen the girl and instantly fallen in love. He’d stayed in the village and they were married within a month. They lived a happy life together but as they got older the girl noticed her husband never seemed to age. As her skin wrinkled, as her hair greyed, her husband looked as young and vibrant as the day she’d met him.

“It’s not a story Kitten. Dat’s the first time I met ya. I can’t tell ya now how long ago it was, I was ancient even then. You were da prettiest girl i’d ever seen and believe me baby I’d seen a fair few girls in me time. All them idiot boys never knew what they had but that’s okay you were always meant for me. Only problem was dat once I had ya, I knew I’d got ta let ya go at some point down da road. I couldn’t stand dat. Havin’ ya in one lifetime was never goin’ ta cut it for me”

This is a whole lot to process. The magic over the years you’d gotten used to, you’d seen it time and time again, you’d seen it enough that you believed it. What Balor was telling you was unbelievable. It really was the stuff of fairy tales and fantasy. Reincarnation ? A man that lived forever ? You were starting to think that you were dreaming. You had to be.

“So I put a bit of me power into your soul so you’d come back to me and so we’d always find each other when ya did. I don’t know why ya don’t remember me Sweetheart but if ya give me a chance I’ll make sure you never forget me again”

Finn’s eyes have changed. The demonic, orange eyes you’d often seen painted on his back had replaced the earnest baby blues that have been boring into you for the past ten minutes or however long you’d been in the room. Seeing those eyes glowing out of his pale, handsome face makes something in your mind click. There’s a tickling at the back of your mind, a memory trying to make itself known. 

“We lived in Ireland didn’t we ? We lived there for a long time but then there was a war ? So you thought we needed to leave” You’re saying this slowly out loud, half convinced that you’re going crazy. Balor just nods like it all makes sense.

“That was da battle with the Tuatha De Danann. You were wounded during it, gave me da scare o’ me life I’ll tell ya. It was the moment I properly realised how mortal you were and I knew I couldn’t live without seein’ ya ever again. It’s da moment I decided to put me power into ya. Now tell me Kitten will you have me ? Will ya let me court ya again ?” 

You don’t know what to say. It’s too much. It’s just too much and you can still feel that tickling at the back of your mind, like now the flood gates have been opened the memories are demanding to be released.

“This is too much to process Finn, Balor, whatever I should call you. I just… I just need time you understand that right ? When I walked into the arena today I thought I was the only person in the world that could do magic or whatever. Now you’re telling me you’re some powerful being and I lived other lives. That’s mind-bogglingly huge. I just need time”

Balor kisses your forehead and manages to look impossibly sad despite his glowing, demonic eyes. “I understand Sweetheart, as much I wish you didn’t need the time I’ll give it to ya. I’ve waited centuries for ya to come back ta me. I can wait a little bit longer until you’re ready” He takes one last long, lingering look at your face before leaving.

As soon as the door clicks shut everything in the room drops to the floor. You stand in the middle of all the mess and you feel overwhelmed. Everything feels too huge. Too massive. You don’t know what to do and you definitely don’t know what to think.


	2. All of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more than one part for a fic for the first time in my life. Actual shocker.

The only trouble with remembering your past lives with Balor was that it had begun to blur the lines between reality and memory. You remembered an Ireland from long in the past where you had a small farmhouse, a well worn home you’d lived in for most of your marriage. You remembered with absolute certainty the amount of times you’d kissed a shirtless Balor on the cheek as he said goodbye before he went to start the days work. You woke up with vivid images of a sweat soaked Balor trying to wipe away the sweat that had collected on his brow, the collected moisture sliding over his collarbones, slipping down his bare chest and dipping into his well-defined stomach muscles. With memories like that it was all bound to have some kind of effect on you.

Watching as he lounged against the ropes during his entrance it was hard not to have a reaction. His body seemed so familiar to you and you graphically remembered what it was capable of. His strong hands could wield tools and weapons alike but when he returned home to you at the end of a hard day, his hands held you with gentleness and a reverence you’d never gotten used too. There were days when you craved a touch you’d never had so badly it was almost a physical feeling.

It was like a sudden vibration under your skin and you were gripped with the sudden need to have his hands span your waist or grasp your hips. To have his fingers skate teasingly over your back or massage your thighs. To feel his teeth scrape lightly over your neck or his lips at the shell of your ear. Things you’d never physically experienced but remembered so well you could feel the ghost of his touch.

It was all very confusing for your body.

As much as you missed his touch (and god were there some lonely nights where you missed it terribly) you missed his love impossibly more. Whether you were running around the dimly lit streets of Victorian Paris playing at being criminals or living the simple life back in Ireland, Balor loving you fiercely with all his heart was constant. Whether you were worried about the weeks harvest or the two of you were pressed together in a darkened doorway waiting for your pursuers to pass by so you could make an escape, he protected you as voraciously as a dragon guarding it’s horde. No matter what life you’d lived Balor had always regarded you as something precious and loved you beyond reason and doubt.

It was hard to remember being so loved and in turn being so in love but not being able to reach out for that feeling. You knew that the circle of his arms was the safest place in the world, that the careful slide of his fingers through your hair felt like home, that his lips gentle on your forehead had the power to solve problems previously thought insurmountable. He was your saviour, your protector, your partner and your love without being any of those things to you. It made your head hurt and your heart ache.

There was an easy solution to all this, you knew that. The man himself was so close but yet so far. His eyes followed you at every given opportunity but he kept his distance. You just had to reach out and tell him it was okay. There was only one thing stopping you. Was it a good idea ? As much as Balor had loved you in the past, you were a different person in a completely different time. What if you were the one incarnation he couldn’t love ? What if you were the one so far from the woman he remembered that he stopped loving you ? There was so much expectation on both parts that you were hesitant to jump in with both feet.

So you did what you were best at. Avoidance. You ignored the memories and the heavy weight of Balor’s gaze. You went out on dates with other men. That was a mistake. You’d wanted to prove to yourself that you’d be okay when Balor rejected you. That you could be happy with someone else. You’d accomplished two things with your dates. You’d proven to yourself that no one else would feel right the same way he did and you’d managed to hurt the heart of a man older than time. As only you could.

After months of no contact between the two of you Balor corners you in an empty corridor. His eyes are wet and fierce, he looks like a wounded animal, barely concealed power vibrates around him in waves so strong they’re almost visible. “Well Kitten, if ya didn’t want me you coulda’ told me. Lettin’ me find out any other way but from your mouth is jus’ cruel. I woulda understood if ya jus’ told me. I know this is a lot but tell me it’s ta much for ya. Don’t break me heart from so far away”

You can’t believe that this man, this man that has seen a thousand lifetimes is looking at like you’ve held his heart in your hands and crushed it before his eyes. He looks devastated, absolutely wrecked and you did that just by going on some mediocre dates with a few non-descript guys. You wrap your arms around his neck and hold on tightly. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Balor i’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean it like that at all” You cling to him and repeat the words into his neck, you can feel his pulse rabbit fast against your lips. He wraps his arms around your waist, his hold tentative and unsure of his welcome.

“If ya didn’t mean it why didya’ go out with them guys ? If ya wanted to see other people, ya coulda told me Sweetheart. I’d have let ya go” His words scrape against the thin skin behind your ear where he’s buried his face.

How do you begin to explain to this wounded man that you hadn’t wanted to get hurt yourself ? How do you begin to explain that without really meaning to you’d struck the first blow before he could. How do you make him understand that you’d wanted his love so much that you’d been afraid of not having. You have to tell him. You owe him that much at least.

“I didn’t want you to break my heart. I didn’t want to be the version of me you didn’t want” It sounds so insecure, so stupid out loud but it’s a fear you’ve held in your heart since you began to remember. He laughs but it holds no humour. It’s more so that he can release the emotions inside without crying.

“Kitten. I still loved ya when you left me. It took ya fifteen years ta come back ta me an’ I still loved ya, despite the hole ya shot in me as ya ran away”

You’re confused. When did you ever leave him ? You couldn’t remember ever leaving him. Every memory you’ve recalled so far it’s been you and Balor side by side. Always in love and always together. It’s been constant.

“When we lived in Paris, playin’ at Robin Hood, stealin’ from da rich ta give to ourselves you ran away. We stole a big pile o’ jewels. Biggest job we’d ever done together and I woke in da mornin’ to find that you’d left with da loot. Spent all those fifteen years you were gone chasin’ ya around the world. Didn’t catch up until you wanted me too. Even then I loved ya. Loved ya as I made me way around the world in search of ya with a hole in me heart”

You couldn’t imaging having Balor, being loved by him and leaving voluntarily. Maybe that version of you had become overwhelmed. Maybe she was callous and immature, valuing a large sum of money over Balor. Maybe she hadn’t loved him as deeply as her past incarnations. It was hard to guess your past motivations but if Balor could still love you after that there might be more hope than you thought.

“I’m sorry I did that and I’m sorry I ran from you now. I was just scared. You’ve seen so many of me, I didn’t want to disappoint you”

He pulls back to litter kisses over your face. From both cheeks to forehead to eyelids to the tip of your nose, until finally he lands butterfly light on your lips. “Kitten I weakened me own power so tha’ in every life you could have I’d always find ya. I didn’t do that on a whim, I didn’t do tha’ lightly. I did that because of all the women over all o’ time no one makes me feel like you do. Ya couldn’t possibly disappoint me. You are the other half of me. I couldn’t hate you or be let down by you any more than I could by me own hand”

Oh how stupid you’ve been. This man, this powerful man is yours. Somehow this man that could probably do anything he wanted bends to your will. He holds you in the highest esteem, looks at you with reverence and cherishes each moment he’s granted with you. You’ve wasted precious time, oh what a fool you’ve been.

“I’ll make it up to you I swear it to you Balor. I’ve hurt you by being scared and I’ll make it right somehow”

He showers your face in more kisses, looking much lighter than he had before. “My Darling, my Love. All I want, all I ever wanted was the chance ta love ya again. Let me court ya once more, let me shout me love from the rooftops like I once did. Let me shower ya in tokens of my affection so that no man will doubt who is yours. Just let me love ya”

How can you deny him that ? When he’s looking at you with such hope and radiating so much happiness he’s practically creating his own light. How can you deny his beautiful blue eyes and beaming grin ?

“Yes. Yes ! I want to fall in love with you again. I want to show you how much I’ve wanted you and how sorry I am”

He twirls you around, his laugh so buoyant that you can’t help but join in. You don’t know what being courted by Balor will entail but you feel so lucky that you’re going to find out. That for some reason this mysterious, timeless man chose you. All of you.


	3. Both hope and flowers bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Balor have begun your courtship. Now you just need to get to know each other.

Slowly you and Balor begin to get to know each other. It’s a slow process which is mostly achieved through late night phone calls and the occasional hotel coffee date. Your contact at work remains limited, the both of you not wanting to put your relationship out there while it’s still fragile.

The range of subjects you cover ranges from big to small. You tell him all about growing up in this lifetime, how being different affected you and how the power he’d given you led you to wrestling, which in turn had led you to him. When he asks, you share the minutia of your life. Your favourite colour, the food you hate, the things you love. Any little detail he seems eager to learn and he always seems fascinated by the answer.

Balor shares with you as well. He tells you fantastic tales of lives you haven’t yet remembered. He lets you in on the secret of his names. How he chooses each for one for the different lives he leads, how he came to choose Finn. He tells you what little he remembers of his early life, most of it merely hazy memory after so impossibly long. He spins tall sounding tales of the people he’s met and the history he’s seen that if it were to come from anyone else you’d disregard it as lies.

As fun as the slow exchange of information is, what you enjoy the most is his presence. Just sharing space with Balor on a somewhat regular basis is thrilling. You can’t explain how he makes you feel, it would sound too trite or cliché if you tried. The aura that he radiates is both soothing and exhilarating in bafflingly equal measure. Listening to the rhythm of his voice and the lilt of his accent can make any story, no matter how banal or ordinary it might have been just enthral you. It’s a nice rhythm the two of you have developed. A rhythm that Balor changes on you a month and change in.

It’s too early. It’s 9am and you’re eating breakfast, preparing for your first trip out to the gym for the day. You’ve had your morning juice and you’re already dressed but you’re not exactly awake. You won’t be alert and ready to greet the world with enthusiasm or politeness until at least halfway through your work out. So when the doorbell rings you can only groan. You don’t want to have to interact with anyone so early. You dutifully get up to answer the door despite how unhappy you are to do it.

“Delivery !” A cheerful blonde woman in a green polo shirt chirps at you. You blink at her for a moment before signing the clipboard she thrusts towards you. Once she’s satisfied with your signature (which honestly you might have just signed your life away, you have no idea what she put in front of you) she seems to magic a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere, handing them to you before scurrying off. You imagine she actually had placed them next to the door just out of sight but you wouldn’t completely rule out magic. You’d know a thing or two about it after all.

The flowers are small and blue housed in a slim clear glass vase. There’s a tag rubbed-banded to the lively green stalks addressed to you. Well, you assume it’s you as the address line actually reads Kitten. At some point you’d have to sit Balor down and explain to him that Kitten wasn’t actually your name. You have a feeling he’d only do it more in response. They’re beautiful whatever they are and despite your usual grumpy morning disposition they make you smile.

“Mornin’ Beautiful. What’s makin’ ya call me this early” Finn sounds sleepy and you can hear the rustle of sheets over the line. He’s answered your call from bed. The though of him makes you bite your lip to stop a groan. You wonder what he looks like sleep rumpled. You can only imagine that it’s delicious. His hair would probably be fluffy and mussed from sleep, his smile lazy and you hope that he’d be shirtless so your fingers could lackadaisically trace patterns on his skin. You’re getting distracted, you called to say thank you.

“I got a floral delivery this morning. Would you happen to know anything about that ?” Finn chuckles throatily and you shiver at the timbre of it. Damn the things he already does to you and you haven’t even slept together yet. Not even close to it.

“I jus’ might as it goes. I thought they were perfect for my Kitten”

You look at the little blue flowers. Sure they’re pretty but you can’t think what it is about them that would make him think they were perfect for you. Curious you can’t help but ask Finn to explain himself.

“Don’t ya know what they mean Darlin’ ?”

Mean ? What could flowers mean ? They were just cute little things meant to decorate houses and feed bees. What could they possibly have to say ? You inform Balor of your confusion.

“I though dat everyone knew about flower messages ? Maybe it’s an ol’ fashioned thing. They’re forget-me-nots. They mean a few things but traditionally they mean true an’ undyin’ love as well as a connection tha’ lasts through time. I thought da last part was perfect for da two of us”

You’re speechless. It’s too early to deal with your boyfriend (you think you’re safe calling Finn your boyfriend, you haven’t actually had that talk yet) being entirely too sweet. You’re so glad you asked him about them, you can’t imagine not knowing just how thoughtful the gesture actually is.

“I so wish I could kiss you right now” You confess, Balor laughs, “Baby you’re goin’ ta see me later so you can give it to me then” You can practically see his eyebrows wiggle at the innuendo. What a goof. Who knew it’d turn out that with a little bit of Finn to help you start the day, you could actually be converted into a morning person.

The delivery of flowers becomes a weekly thing, something else that is integrated into your routine. They never fail to make you smile and your apartment has never looked brighter. On the week of your first official date however no flowers are brought to your door. You have to admit you’re disappointed, the lack of forget-me-nots makes your coffee table look naked but you don’t say anything. Finn forgetting one week isn’t the end of the world and if he’s stopped sending them all together, well it wasn’t like you were in it for the presents.

The smooth son of a bitch turns up at your door with them when he picks you up for your date. That’s why they hadn’t been delivered to your door. He was presenting them to you in person. The flowers are quickly stored into their original vase and you’re quick to kiss Finn. Not the quick, fleeting things you’ve been laying on each other for the past two months but a real, deep kiss. Balor’s hands are quick to rest themselves at the small of your back and you’ll definitely be thinking about how firm they feel pressed against you later. Your own hands have snaked into Finn’s hair and you honestly don’t remember doing it.

You pull back to take a proper look at him and he chases your lips the whole way. You giggle and give in, kissing him again before pulling away for good. His hair is askew from your gripping fingers, his eyes bright with mischief but what’s new there and he’s grinning roguishly.

“Well now I wasn’t expectin’ that greetin’ Love, not that i’m complain’ mind”

He wraps you firmly in his arms and brushes your noses together in a slow eskimo kiss. You slap lightly at his arm in what’s supposed to be reprimand but that only encourages him. He kisses you once, twice, three times before letting you go once more.

“C'mon Love, stop distracting me with kisses. We’ll never leave at dis rate and I got plans ya know”

You laugh as you grab your phone and keys, shaking your head at him. Only as he’s guiding you down the stairs of your apartment complex, with one hand again at the small of your back, do you notice the picnic basket in the other. Like a legitimate wicker picnic basket, like something from a moive.

“I thought we were having dinner ?” You ask confused. You’d dressed up nicely for your date or at least as nicely dressed as you got. Thinking you were going to a nice restaurant, you’d put on your good jeans, an actual blouse (which in all honesty you’d forgotten all about until you’d panic emptied your wardrobe) and your trusty flats. This was something of a curveball. Were you over dressed now ?

“Well I thought the picnic basket spoke for itself. I thought it’d be nicer if we went an’ had a picnic in the park instead o’ jus’ goin’ to a restaurant. Besides if we went out ta eat I couldn’t impress ya with me cookin'”

You’re flattered that Finn’s gone to so much trouble for you. You don’t think any man has cooked for you before. Not that you’ve dated that many men, so you don’t have to largest field of comparison. Still. It’s touching. He opens the door to his car for you and gentle places the basket on your knee. Making sure that both you and the food are safely strapped in before smoothly pulling out. When you get to the park he points out a distant tree as your destination. Apparently he’d scouted the park for the perfect place to picnic. You can’t imagine what an adorable process it must have been.

The date is hands down the best you’ve ever been on. It’s fun, relaxed and the food is amazing. Honestly you couldn’t ask for more. You laugh a lot, Finn tells you amazing stories and as the date winds down you lay side by side, hands clasped, watching the clouds breeze past through the leaves of the trees and swapping secrets. It’s like being a teenager again. Like so many moments with Finn, you never want the moment to end.

Eventually as the sun sets and the day begins to go dark you’re both forced to concede that it’s time to go. You meander through the park, hands never unlinking, reluctant to get to Finns car. In both your minds you know that the sooner you get to his car, the sooner you have to say goodbye. Despite Balor taking the scenic route home, you arrive much too soon. He walks you to your apartment door and you both linger on the welcome mat.

“I don’t want ta say goodbye yet Love. Dis day’s been amazin’ I want to pause time so it could go on forever”

You’ll never understand how he can say such wonderful things so sincerely, with such a straight face. You know if you tried to say anything remotely similar you’d blush and stutter and just generally make a mess of it. Finn’s hands tenderly cup your face. You never feel more precious than when he holds you.

His goodbye kiss starts sweet and slow as molasses. Your hands rest on his forearms, your thumb sweeping against the skin of his arm. The kiss becomes wetter and more passionate when Finn’s thumb runs tenderly over your cheekbone. Your mouth opens in a half gasp and he takes the chance to slide his tongue over your bottom lip then into your mouth. Your tongues curl together and Balor’s hands move from cupping your face to gripping your hips. Your arms wind around his neck and there’s soon hardly any air between you.

Your back is pressed against the door and one of Finns hands slide from your hip down your thigh to hook under your knee, hitching your leg over his hip. This time you openly groan into his mouth. You’d challenge anyone to feel the press of Finn’s half hard dick against their centre and not feel anything. You certainly are. You circle your hips to get more of that feeling and Balor’s grip tightens, if he thought that was going to still you he had another thing coming. Just feeling how strong he is does nothing to douse the growing fire in you, it only fans the flames. You make more of an effort to grind against him, getting as much delicious friction as you can through your jeans.

Finn growls and hikes your other leg up, his hands firmly wrapped around your thighs, the tips of fingers tantalisingly close to your ass. Your sandwiched between your apartment door and your man. There was nowhere else in the world you’d rather be. Your hands dig into his shoulders, nails sinking into the muscle. You reluctantly pull away with a ragged gasp, at that moment your need for oxygen only just outweighing your need for Finn. You tilt your head back, trying to help your lungs keep on working and Finn presses his face into your neck, equally as breathless. I did that to him, is the only thought that echoes through your mind.

“Jesus Kitten. One of these days you’re gonna kill me with those kisses”

He’s one to talk. You weren’t the one that had wrapped your legs around him, he’d done the heavy lifting on the one. Not that you had minded of course. You’d encouraged it even but the really wasn’t the point. The point of course was that Balor was too damn attractive for his own good.

“You’re not too bad yourself sweetheart”

He grins, pleased that you’ve given him a nickname. He goes for another kiss but you turn you head so he gets your cheek instead. “Ah, ah, stop that. If you don’t quit we’ll end up doing more than kissing on this welcome mat” He winks lasciviously at you. “Is that a promise Darlin’ ?” You really would swat at him but your fingers are playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and you don’t really want to stop. Instead you pull a face which he only laughs at. He really should start taking your various methods of reprimand seriously.

He releases your thighs one by one and takes a step back. You immediately feel colder and your eyes can’t help but stray downwards to try and get a glimpse of the problem pressing against Finn’s zipper. You are happy to report that it in no way looks like a little problem. A finger is placed under your chin and tilts your head up.

“My eyes are up here Love. Though i’m sure you’ll get a good eyeful of everythin’ else sooner rather than later”

Oh god do you hope so. Your Finn thirst is at an all time high and such a level of frustration surely can’t be good for a person. He chastely kisses your cheek and says goodbye. Walking backwards for a few steps before finally turning away. You watch his ass move under the fabric of his jeans and thank whoever made him for doing so.

“I thought I told ya ta keep your eyes up here”

He’s turned his head back to smirk at you, fully aware of where your eyes would stray. Confidence boosted from your impromptu make out session you just cross your arms and keep on looking. He laughs and puts some extra sway in his hips as he continues walking away from you.

Damn how you’re falling in love with that man.


End file.
